


Guard Your Heart

by sunkelles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Past Scorptra, Protective! Perfuma, Quaranfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Scorpia works through some feelings, and Perfuma is protective and very much in love.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Scorfuma Rights





	Guard Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love Catra, but I also know that she hurt Scorpia a lot. I just wanted to shift the ending a little to make sure that Scorpia's not going to be bffs with her, especially not right away. I also wanted to expand on Perfuma's feelings towards Catra hurting her that were brought up earlier in the season. I like that Perfuma wants to help her, but I also just. I am SO down for Perfuma being a protective girlfriend, okay? 
> 
> 2\. This isn't my best work, but I've also had a difficult time writing ANYTHING during quarantine so hooray for words on a page

Scorpia has a lot of love to give. She’s always known this, deep down. There just weren’t any places for her to direct that love. Everyone else in the Horde was some level of cold to her: deeming her incompetent or ditzy, then they thought that she had too much power that she didn’t deserve- and that’s not to mention the fact that some people hated her because she was a _princess._

Things got a little better after Adora left and she and Catra drifted together. She had _someone_ to strive towards. Maybe if she could get Catra to love her, she could find some sense of worth. All the years of being alone would amount to someone smiling back at her and saying “I love you too”. Catra was exciting and fun, hard to get but when you finally got that shred of affection- it would all feel worth it for a while. 

Then Entrapta came, and while there were parts of her that her inaccessible, Scorpia could tell that she _cared._ There was a warmth there that Scorpia had never seen before, and Entrapta had been abandoned by friends. 

Maybe that hurt worse than never having them in the first place. Scorpia didn’t really know, but she knew that this blossoming friendship was worth something. She thought that Catra was making friends with her, and maybe, just maybe her feelings were being returned. She could have a girlfriend who loved her back, and a real friend who cared for her well being. But then…. Things went wrong. Catra’s plans went wrong, and she framed Entrapta and sent her to die. 

She threatened Scorpia and threw Entrapta away, and no amount of poking or prodding would get Catra to change her mind. She was never going to set aside her ambitions to help Entrapta, and she was never going to care for Scorpia the way that Scorpia cared for her. 

Maybe Catra wasn’t in the right mental place for love, but Entrapta deserved better than that. _Scorpia_ deserved better than that. She left. 

Then, she joined the other princesses. After time, they accepted her into their group and they forgave her for what she’d done with the Horde. When their love came, it didn’t come with strings. It didn’t come with claws. 

It was so encompassing that when Scorpia was released from Horde Prime’s control, she didn’t even fear they would blame her for her actions. She’d heard Perfuma tell Adora that she had to be gentle, she’d seen them try to save her time and time again- she’d fought against the control to save them too. 

She knew that it wasn’t her fault and they weren’t going to blame her. What a relief, to be so sure that someone _loves her_ that she didn’t worry about that. Maybe that’s why when Catra came back, Scorpia didn’t have any trouble telling her that she was forgiven. 

“Hey, Scorpia,” Catra said, rubbing her neck nervously, “I-” Scorpia had just pulled her into a hug. 

“You know I’m a hugger,” she responded. Then Perfuma and Frosta joined in on the dogpile, and it was done. A single, firm hug before Catra left to join Adora and the gang. 

Frosta was off in a moment, bounding off to hug someone else as tight as she could just because she was so happy they were all alive. Perfuma slipped into Scorpia's side for a hung, wrapping her arm around Scorpia’s waist just like she did when they were dancing. Scorpia lets her head fall onto the other girl’s shoulders. 

“Are you really okay with this?” Perfuma asks.

"Okay with what?" Scorpia asks. She doesn't know what she wouldn't be okay with at this point. Her mind is free, they won the war. What could she have to worry about?

“You know, Catra. She's gotten better, but she still, well. She _d_ _id_ all that to you.” Scorpia moves her own hand and drapes it over Perfuma’s shoulder, allowing her fingers to gently move through her hair. 

“It's okay. I want her to get better,” Scorpia says. As much as she wanted to be the one to heal Catra, Scorpia knows that this choice to become a good friend- a good girlfriend had to come from Catra herself. Clearly nothing Scorpia ever could have done could have changed that. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Perfuma says. Scorpia finds herself smiling, and tears prickle at her eyelashes. It’s still so novel to have people care about her like this. Protective, considerate, kind? There was a time Scorpia worried she was the only person _capable_ of those things. 

“I wanted her to know that I didn’t hate her, but no one ever said that we had to be friends, you know?” Scorpia says. Just because she wants Catra to be happy doesn’t mean she wants her to do that too close to Scorpia herself. 

Catra’s claws left wounds on Scorpia that she doesn’t want to reopen. She’ll leave it to Adora and the new “best friend squad” to deal with Catra’s injuries, and she’ll lick her own wounds somewhere else, grateful that the person who hurt her is in a better place now. 

Scorpia knows that she can guard her own heart without keeping Catra from healing hers. 

Perfuma turns her head, and pecks Scorpia’s forehead. 

“You might be the kindest person I’ve ever met,” she says, “I’m so glad that you’ve come back to me.” If the kiss and the praise weren’t enough to send Scorpia into a tizzy (and trust her, they were) the “come back to me ” _is_. Scorpia feels a blush flood her face the way that magic flooded Etheria- instant and entire.

Scorpia lifts her head, and pulls Perfuma into a full hug then, holding her as tightly as she can. 

“This is the first time I’ve had something worth coming back to,” she says. The tears fall, then, happy and sad and confused, and she holds Perfuma against her tightly- warm, solid, and _there_. 

She has someone who cares about her enough to make sure that she doesn’t get herself hurt. Scorpia couldn’t imagine a happier ending.


End file.
